


教官

by ishuri_messi



Category: really don't want to post
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishuri_messi/pseuds/ishuri_messi
Summary: 路人（原创角色）X风间学员（宫坂，都驻）X风间双性，雷，操他妈的，可能怀孕，卧槽我在写什么
Kudos: 17





	教官

刚过12点，第三回夜巡行进到宿舍区时，都驻突然停下了脚步，使得原本亦步亦趋跟在他后面的宫坂也被迫停下来观察四周，两个人的手电筒一齐交汇到学院澡堂的门处，透过结着白雾的玻璃窗有昏黄的灯光泄露出来，几个黑色人影不断交替晃动。  
“门禁点已经过了很久，他们难道不怕被教官发现吗？”宫坂不敢相信，一想到风间的行事做派，他的后背立刻起了不少小疙瘩，相反都驻则有些幸灾乐祸地冷笑起来，“既然如此，我们就帮教官抓他们个现行。”他灭掉自己的手电，又冲宫坂使了个眼色让他别引人注意。俩人偷偷摸摸匍匐到浴室跟前，都驻伸出一只手指，悄悄挑起门帘一角：  
“别再忍了，公亲，我们想听听你的声音。”  
两个人互望了一眼，宫坂的眼睛瞪得大如铜铃，都驻更是目光僵直，面色铁青。因为他们不仅仅熟悉这声音，还熟悉房里的几个人——其中三个背对大门，而余下的风间背靠墙壁坐在地上，他的头发和衣服凌乱，仅有左眼睁开着，用来遮挡的墨镜掉在离俩人不远的位置。  
“风间教官……”宫坂刚要出声大叫，就被都驻捂住了嘴。  
“嘘。”他压低声音，“先观察情况。”  
宫坂又移回了视线，这才发现风间的双手好似被捆绑在了身后，因为他肩胛骨后移，上半身以一种受制于人的姿态被抵在墙上，而制约着他的人则是防暴科的黑田部教官，黑田部用带着手套的单手捉着风间被捆绑的上臂，另一只拨开他的制服领口，开始在风间晒黑的皮肤上大力揉搓起来。  
宫坂立刻跳了起来，都驻又一次抢先将他镇压了回去。  
“你没有看到他们在对教官做什么吗？”宫坂怒气冲冲地指责道。  
“看到了，但还没有看清楚。”都驻不咸不淡地说，把门帘又移开了一些。“如果不从头到尾把事情搞懂，我们也拿这些人没辙啊，也没有手机可以录下证据，只能靠嘴巴说了。”他专注地看着，这冷静感染了宫坂，他立刻从口袋里拿出手册和笔，开始刷刷写了起来。  
“你在干什么？”都驻像看病人一样瞪着他。  
“把名字和过程都记下来啊。”宫坂认真地说。都驻翻了个白眼，打算不去理这个教师职业病上身的蠢货，他的兴趣完完全全被屋子里发生的事吸引了过去，就在黑田部将风间的整个胸膛都侵犯了一遍后，站在他左侧的男人突然打了风间一巴掌，接着他的大手像铁钳一样抓起风间的额发，将他整个人提离了地面，就像被制住的娃娃机里的娃娃似任人拖来拖去。  
“你可太不幸了，公亲，有这只眼睛时你是个美男子吧。”铁钳似的男人声音像威严的法官，端着风间的下巴把那只假眼前的额发划开。风间依旧闭着单眼一言不发，嘴角处的血迹和肿起来的痕迹表示他已经被施暴了不止一次。  
“风间君现在也很受欢迎啊。”黑田部哈哈地笑了起来。“前几日有学生写情书过来，但风间君却不解风情地让对方退学了，果然是因为想着鸡巴的事吧。”他转为了淫笑。“毕竟风间君后面不塞点东西是不会满足的，放心，今天我们会让你连出声求救的力气都没有。”  
“那个人是谁，宫坂？”都驻面色不善地问。  
宫坂就像傻了一样呆呆地望着。“……男子A。”  
“总觉得在哪里见过啊……”  
在黑田部说完话后，A将风间背向天放在了凳子上，黑田部和另一侧没有出过声的B立刻压住了他的双手和双腿。宫坂最早猜测被证实，风间的双手确实被用捆绑犯人的手法捆得死死的，并不是塑料绑带而是更粗糙的麻绳，黑田部绕到风间的嘴巴前，拉下自己的裤链，用弹出来的硬邦邦的鸡巴拍打着他的侧脸。  
“我说，给我张开嘴好好吞下去啊！”  
从都驻和宫坂的角度，只能看到风间眉头紧缩的痛苦的模样。被B用手掰开了一条腿，膝盖又被A狠狠地踩着跪在地上的样子，实在与他平日刚强冷酷、掌控一切的模样大相径庭，这些都让都驻和宫坂看的目瞪口呆，但同时也不免心生异样。  
“我说，他不肯张嘴啊。”黑田部抱怨道。  
“你难道不会捅进去吗？”B第一次开口。  
黑田部在他面前蹲了下来。“但小公亲上次咬断了植村的家伙吧，植村现在还躺在医院里呢，我可不想变成那样啊。”他温柔地摸着风间的银发，一边像情人一样劝说道，“讷，如果咬我的话，这里的学生会发生什么小公亲是知道的吧？”  
“张嘴。”高高站立在后的A冷酷地说，他弯腰解开风间的皮带，将黑色的制服长裤褪到了风间的小腿上，露出被黑色贴身内裤包裹的臀部。都驻听到宫坂发出“咕噜”一声吞口水的声音，“笨蛋！”都驻暗骂，一边偷偷地将A的模样画了下来。  
风间闭上了双眼，同时缓缓地张开了嘴。  
“人渣。”都驻啐道。黑田部扶着自己的鸡巴，一下子捅进了风间的嘴里，几乎是同一时间A从后方长驱直入，对这种侵犯风间就只是轻微地皱了皱眉，然后就开始被前后夹击着摇摆了起来。  
“太爽了，太爽了……”黑田部仰着脖子胡乱冲着，他捏着风间的鼻子，让他在无法呼吸时不得不将嘴张的更大。“舔的用力点公亲，你不是很能吸吗，嗯？”A就像是和他配合着一样，两人一前一后抽插着，屁股被拍打的啪啪声和风间压抑的喘息声不时传来，让门口偷听的俩人犹如热锅上的蚂蚁。  
“我，我，我……”宫坂结结巴巴地哆嗦着，他的脸又白又红，不停地流着汗。“教官，教官他……”  
都驻不停重复着握紧拳头，又放开的动作，他虽然打从心底里怀疑风间，但眼前这场轮奸实在叫人不齿。风间精瘦的腰部被掌握在A的手掌里，“哦哦哦哦哦……！”他又快速抽插了几十下后，很明显露出了射精的表情。 “来交换吧。”A得意地对黑田部说。  
黑田部从风间嘴中退出又粗又长的阴茎。“搞什么，你还没有射啊。”他恶劣地摆弄了一下风间软塌塌的阴茎，将他精瘦的身体将儿童把尿一样抱了起来，如此清晰的看到风间被折磨地一塌糊涂的下半身让都驻也不免脸红了起来，一旁得的宫坂更是浑身像火烧一般滚烫。  
“我的话，比起之前的样子，更喜欢现在的你哦。”黑田部伸出舌头，从后方舔了舔他右边鼓鼓的眼皮，“我会来这里当教官都是为了公亲你啊，这种又辛苦又无聊的活，没有你的话真是干不下去。”  
他的舌头终于从风间残疾的眼睛上离开了。  
“既然如此你这么喜欢，不如你也瞎掉一只眼睛吧。”风间声音喑哑地说，从被轮番侵犯以来，这还是他第一次开口说话。黑田部立刻谨慎地后退了几步，然后他转了转眼睛，小人得志一般奸笑起来。“要开始了哦。”黑田部说，抱着风间在椅子上坐了下来，边招呼道。“幸田先生你也一起来吧。”  
B应了一声，拍了拍自己裤裆里凸出的一包。  
“诶？”一旁的宫坂突然惊叫了一声。  
“小声点！”都驻横了他一眼。但宫坂的脸色实在诡异，他盯着那头的画面瞧了半天，才用仿佛见了鬼般的眼神动摇地盯着都驻，一边磕磕绊绊地说，“都驻，你，你看，教官的那里……”  
“哪里啊？”都驻的心脏同样在怦怦跳。宫坂这个混蛋，现在这时候让他看风间的下身，简直是荒天下之大谬。但好奇心还是把他的头掰了过去，都驻定睛一看，接着就是一阵雷劈般的震撼——就在风间的屁股和阴茎之间，还长的一条细细的裂缝。都驻揉了揉眼睛，确定那是个属于女性的阴部，但又比寻常女性的窄小了很多，并且没有生长着阴毛，不仔细看很容易被忽略过去。  
那边，被叫做幸田的男人伸出一指，慢慢地在风间的女穴上画着圈，他的指尖出入在那条密缝内外，就像开垦宝地一样缓缓将它揉开，同时黑田部把着他的腰，让风间用屁股吞下了自己的阴茎。“这段时间，小公亲你有没有和别人玩过啊？”黑田部一边发出愉悦的喘息一边向前挺腰，“你负责的那个班好像出了不少问题对吧？”  
此时幸田扩展到第三指，风间的表情终于发生了变化。他额头到下巴布满了薄薄的汗珠，银发贴在脸颊上，嘴唇微张像溺水了一样不停喘息着。“果然还是碰这里你比较有感觉啊。”幸田满意地说着，把除拇指外的手掌整个放进去，在风间的身体里扣挖着。“痛吗？”幸田施虐狂一般逼问他，边跟着黑田部干他屁股的动作用手指侵犯他的女穴。“像女人一样被人干很爽对吧？说话啊，别装死！你以前不是这样的吧！”  
“痛的话要说出来哦。”黑田部掐着他的脖子，边威胁道，“公亲不回答的话，我就让林先生来问喽，真是的，我可不想像上次一样把你搞进医院，这样就很长一段时间不能玩了啊。”  
被叫做林先生的A，此前保持了很长一段时间的沉默，因为年龄偏大的原因依旧没有渡过不应期，但他接下来的动作却叫都驻一下子跃了起来——一把枪被从他的腰带钟拔出来，毫不留情的塞进风间才扩张了不久的女穴里。  
“啊！”剧烈的疼痛让风间的身体向上弹跳了一下，但黑田部紧紧箍着他的腰，把他固定在了自己的阴茎上。  
“疼吗？”林冷酷地问，第二次扇打了风间的脸，并且比第一次更重。  
“别把他的脸打坏了。”黑田部插嘴道。林握住露在外面的枪把，缓缓地旋转着，锐利的金属刮擦柔软内壁的痛苦让风间不住的颤抖起来，一旁的幸田开始自撸了起来。  
“想要我在你这个洞里开枪吗？”林恶魔一般低语，“还是让我帮你把身上的洞都填满呢？”  
说着，他的一根手指顺着枪和嫩肉结合的边缘摸了一圈，接着硬是挤了进去。“看，这样不就都满了吗？”  
风间的女穴咬着他的手指和手枪，饱满的就像成熟的石榴，又红又肿。不但如此，林还不断的两者在其中深深浅浅的抽插着，血丝和白稠的粘液混合在一起从风间的身体中淌出来。都驻听到宫坂压抑地哭的声音，他自己也红了眼睛。  
妈的。他想。真TMD操蛋，风间。

//3/2/2020

“去了！”幸田低吼着，将精液射到风间被折叠着抱起的大腿上。他抖了抖软下来的阴茎，走到一边抽烟，边打量继续奋力操干风间后穴的黑田部和林，林的四指都伸进了女阴里，正以一种捣蒜的架势不知道做些什么。  
“你又变瘦了一些吗？”黑田部喘着粗气问，将舌头伸进风间的耳蜗里舔着。“讷，辞职吧，只要我向爸爸开口，我们就可以整天在一起了。” 他将右手绕到风间身前，抓住他软绵绵的阴茎上下撸动起来。  
“啊……”  
风间突然向后仰起头颅，紧紧咬着下唇，匍匐在他大腿间的林就像一下子发现了契机，手上合拢又撑开的抽插就像打桩一样用力起来，搅弄出的“啪嗒——啪嗒——”的水声就连门口的都筑和宫坂都听的一清二楚。“哈……唔……放开我……”风间咬牙呻吟道，他的神情中透露出浓浓的屈辱，但都筑惊讶自己竟然看出了一丝女人般的媚态。风间像青蛙般被折成M型的大腿，不断吞咽着男人手指的泥泞女穴和随着阴茎进出时隐时现的穴肉都叫他气血分成两股，一股向脸上涌去，另一股则冲向下半身。  
“要去了吗？”林舔着嘴唇，一边得意地将手枪猛地抽出来，风间就像虾一样弓起了身体。汗水从他被弄脏的白发飞洒到空中，他的头无力地垂了下去，又被身后的黑田部掐住脖子抬了起来。  
“还没完呢，别想睡过去啊。”  
黑田部加快了动作，一边在他的脖子和侧脸上不停吻着，一边就像骑马那样上下顶弄着风间，最后他站了起来，抓住捆绑着风间双手的绳子，将他将狗一样按压在了地上。  
“去了！去了！去了！”随着几十下用力的撞击，黑田部停止了抽插，向上仰头露出了享受的表情，他扶着阴茎退出来时，一大股混着红色的液体同时从风间的臀缝中里流了出来。“好厉害，很久没射出这么多了。”黑田部满足的叹息着，“不愧是小公亲啊，如果我能和公亲结婚就好了。”  
“可，可恶……”都筑听到宫坂颤抖的声音，他的眼泪大颗大颗地滴到地板上。  
真是的，这家伙在哭什么啊。都筑无语地想，又转念回去思考自己的事，既然想要的都得到了，他也不必再看着这淫秽的一幕继续下去。他从口袋里偷偷摸出一样东西，趁宫坂擦去眼泪时迅速按了一下。“你怎么了？”都筑假装无事发生地问宫坂。  
宫坂大力啜泣了下。“我要去救教官。”  
“那就这么办吧。”都筑点点头，做出手势，“听我的口号……”  
这时候，黑田部拿下墙上挂着的剪刀，剪开绑住风间双手的绳子，将他像人偶般不动的肢体抱到大腿上。“我说公亲，住到黑田部本家来怎么样？”挤进他有意合拢的膝盖间，黑田部用大拇指由腿根部向下摩擦着。  
“你不是有老婆了吗？”幸田抽到第四根烟，略带不满的指出。  
“我才没那么笨呢，不会让惠子发现的啦，再说了，就算被发现也无所谓，到时就趁机和她离婚吧。”黑田部嘻嘻笑着说，“公亲能给我生个孩子就最好了，就从这里生出来。”他摸着风间扁扁的肚子，像玩玩具一样揉着。而风间低着头，就像听不见一样任他摆布着，重获自由的双手握紧拳垂在身侧。  
“说话啊。”黑田部高高在上地命令道。  
“过的太舒服，所以稍微得意起来了吗？”林冷不丁说。尽管是轻描淡写的一句话，却叫一旁伺机而动的都筑内心一紧。  
“我只是想和你亲热啊。”黑田部从后方用紧贴着他的嘴角亲着，“但每一次公亲都不配合……”  
风间一下子抬起了头。“你要我说什么？”他的嗓子就像生过病一样沙哑。  
“随便什么。”黑田部笑眯眯说，“不如就讲讲你的学生吧。”


End file.
